Mobile nodes (MNs) may wirelessly transmit signals to corresponding components via an antenna. Wireless signals may be transmitted in the form of radiant energy, such as radio frequency (RF) energy. Radiant energy transmitted by a MN may be absorbed by a user's body. The amount of radiation absorbed by a user's body when operating a MN is defined as the MN's/antenna's Specific Absorption Rate (SAR). High levels of SAR may be considered unsafe. MNs comprising antennas exhibiting a SAR above certain thresholds may not be sold to the general public.